Groudon VS Gon
Groudon VS Gon is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-Of-Legend. It features Groudon from Pokemon and Gon from his Eponymous franchise. Description Pokémon VS Gon! Which prehistoric dinosaur will win? Will Groudon toast Gon? Or will Gon show that size doesn't matter? Interlude Myth: Reptiles. Before man even existed, these creatures roamed the world. Soul: So lets have two reptiles duke it out, David and Goliath style! Myth: Groudon, the Continent Pokemon. Soul: Gon, the diminutive dino! Myth: I'm Myth and hes Soul and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out the winner of... Soul: A FATAL FICTION! Groudon * Groudon * First Appearance: "Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire" (2002) * Alignment: Neutral * Classification: Continent Pokemon * Theme: Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - Primal Groudon Battle! Feats * Has an eternal rivalry with Kyogre * In the legends, stated to raise continents * As Primal Groudon, nearly ended the world * One of the three members of the Weather Trio Myth: Many, many, many ''years ago, an ancient creature known as Groudon existed. It fought another ancient Pokemon named Kyogre. Soul: Eventually, Rayquaza showed up and told the kids to shut up and settle down for a bit. Myth: Groudon fell asleep for years, only to be awakened by Maxie- Soul: Maxie?! AHAHAHAHAHA. THATS HIS FUCKING NAME?! WHAT. A. WEENIE. Myth: For some reason, Maxie didn't think there would be any downside. Soul: So hes just like "Yeah! Lets awaken a pissed off, continent-lifting lizard! That'll go well!" and then does it?! ...brilliant. '''Base States -> Primal Groudon' * Health: 100 (Good) * Attack: 150 -> 180 (Great -> Fantastic) * Defense: 140 -> 160 (Great -> Fantastic) * Spec. Attack: 100 -> 150 (Good -> Great) * Spec. Defense: 90 (Average) * Speed: 90 (Average) * Total: 670 -> 770 Myth: Now we get into Groudon's stats. Soul: NOBODY SAD THERE WOULD BE MATH. Myth: Groudon has very good stats all around. After all, it is a Legendary. While its Speed and Special Defense are lower than its other stats, its best stats - Attack and Defense - are REALLY good. Abilities Invulnerability to heat * *Slept in magma for centuries * *Somehow can still be hurt by fire attacks Immense Heat * *Is said to evaporate water with its body heat Land Creation * *Using magma, it can create entire landmasses * *Can cause massive earthquakes Geo-Thermokinesis * *Can create and freely manipulate magma Elemental Immunity * *Immune to electric attacks * *Resists poison and rock styles Drought * *Summons up sunlight * As Primal Groudon Elemental Immunity Switch-ups * *Immune to water and electric attacks * *Resists poison, bug, steel, fire, and fairy styles Desolate Land * *Nullifies water moves * *Affects the weather * *Is said to be as if a second sun has formed Soul: Groudon is basically immune to all sorts of heat. Not only that but hes resistant to Rock and Poison type moves. Myth: Base Groudon's ability is Drought which summons sunlight to boost his fire-type moves... which is strange since Base Groudon is a Ground-type only... huh. Soul: As Primal Groudon, however, he gains the ability... Desolate Land. Myth: Desolate Land is insanely formidable. It evaporates water based attacks in an instant essentially making Primal Groudon immune to Water-type moves- Soul: Ha. Get fucked over, super whale. Techniques Ground Type Mud Shot * A powerful slap of mud * Lowers speed Earthquake * An unavoidable earth attack (unavoidable unless it’s a flying foe) * Causes an earthquake Fissure * Designed as a OHKO move * Drops the victim into a fissure * Very difficult to land Earth Power * Glowing with energy from the earth; Groudon launches a powerful attack! * Lowers Spec. Defense Precipice Blades * A signature move * Uses the earth itself to cause powerful blades of stone Rock Type Ancient Power * Raises all stats * Causes a rockslide effect Grass Type * Solar Beam * Gathers energy from the sun for a powerful blast of solar energy * Takes time to charge (1 turn) Normal Type * Scary Face * Frightens the intended target * Drastically drops the target’s speed Slash * As the name suggests * High chance of causing critical damage Psychic Type Rest * Recovers health through sleeping * Removes status ailments * Left vulnerable during this state for awhile Fighting Type Bulk Up * Raises Groudon’s attack and defense by a level Hammer Arm * Brings all the weight of it’s arm down, dealing major damage * Lower’s the foe’s speed Fire Type Fire Blast * Considered one of the most powerful fire moves in existence * 30% chance of burning the target Lava Plume * A wide-range attack of powerful scarlet lava-flames * Chance to burn the target Eruption * Deals severe damage based on Groudon’s health * The higher the health, the more powerful the eruption Myth: Groudon knows Mud Shot. This attack lowers speed and deals Ground-type damage. Earthquake is another Ground-type move that deals massive damage. Soul: Fissure is a one-hit KO! Sounds awesome, right? Wrong! It nearly impossible to hit with this shit! Myth: Earth Power lowers Special Defense and Precipice Blades launches stone blades, impaling foes. Groudon also knows Ancient Power, a move that raises all of Groudon's stats. He also knows Solar Beam, a move that takes a bit to charge but if it hits... it'll hurt. Scary Face lowers the foe's speed, Slash... slashes up opponents and Rest heals Groudon at the cost of making him fall asleep. Soul: Bulk Up improves Groudon's Defense and Attack, Hammer Arm smashes foes, Fire Blast burns foes to ash, Lava Plume hits and potentially burns the target and lastly? Eruption. Depending on how strong he is, Groudon will deal a certain amount of damage. The higher the health he has, the higher the damage he does. Weaknesses Overall * Is used to fighting Kyogre for centuries * While more intelligent than most Pokémon, is still a Wild Animal Groudon * Water, Grass, and Ice do double damage Primal Groudon * Ground attacks do double damage Myth: Groudon isn't perfect. Its intelligence isn't astounding and as normal Groudon, its weak to Water, Grass and Ice-type moves. Soul: As Primal Groudon, Ground-type attacks are its weakness but once you get past that, you realize something: Groudon will FUCK YOUR SHIT UP. Groudon: *Roars* Gon * First Appearance: "Gon" (1991) * Alignment: Neutral * Species: Dinosaur Theme: Tekken 3 - Gon Feats * Scared the crap out of larger animals ''' * '''Rode inside of a shark * Survived in places such as Antartica * Created a house * Helped out a ton of animals ''' * '''Hunted tons of animals * (Non-canon) Fought in Tekken 3 Soul: OH HOLY FUCK, ITS SO GOD DAMN CUTE. Myth: Gon has like, no backstory. He lives in a jungle and eats... and sleeps. That's it. Moving on. Physicality Super Strength * Tossed around much larger creatures or objects like ragdolls * Can charge through literally anything in his path * Broke trees casually * Can stun larger foes with his roars alone * Can split the Earth in half * Which would take the force of over roughly a quadrillion Tsar Bombas * Strength possibly increases with rage * Nearly destroyed Africa * Split a mountain in half Super Speed * Faster than practically any other animal * Can move his body so quickly he can cause fires * Jumped from the bottom of the ocean and into the skies * He slammed into an eagle's stomach in the process * Can run around the Earth in a matter of seconds * Top speed is measured at over 6k KM/H Durability * Scales nigh impenetrable * A leopard broke its teeth biting him * Actively shrugs off a pummeling from much bigger animals * Unfazed by water pressure * Only one instance where his scales have been bypassed * Unharmed the slightest by his own caused destruction of the Earth * Can breathe in space? * Barely affected by Ogre's fire breath Soul: Man, this guy looks so cute... hes probably weak as hell... Myth: He can bust planets. Shows Gon getting beaten up to the point where he becomes enraged enough to split the Earth in half!!! Skip to 0:20 Soul: WHAT THE FUCK. Myth: Also, as shown in that very same scene, he was capable of surviving the planet's explosion and even ran around the planet in a few seconds. Personality * Gets angry easily * Surprisingly smart * Steered a lion around by pulling its hairs * Used a turtle shell to swim around easier * Loves food * Sometimes lazy Soul: Gon loves food and is sometimes lazy. Moving on- Myth: Actually, Gon is also pretty intelligent. He uses the environment to strategize and even takes advantage of other animals to hunt. Physical Abilities Gon With the Wind * Flatulence * Strong enough to knock over anyone who smells it Dino Breath * A fire blast * Relatively large for Gon's size * Teeth * Able to chew through the tentacles of a giant squid * Tail * Can stun even ELEPHANTS * Claws Temporary flight * Despite having stubby arms, he can fly for a short period of time * Excellent swimmer Soul: Gon is an excellent swimmer and... can fly?! WHAT?! YOU CAN FLY?! Myth: And for fun, were including his Tekken skills which consist of breathing fire... and farting at enemies to stun them. Soul: What a dick. I love him. Weaknesses * Easily angered * Not very versatile * A bit naive * Sometimes lazy Myth: Gon's got weaknesses. As mentioned earlier, hes a bit lazy. He also has anger issues and hes a bit naive... but other than that? Soul: GON IS A FUCKING MONSTER. Gon: "Gon!" Fatal Fiction Myth: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A FATAL FICTION!!! -- 'Hoenn, Cave of Origin' The Cave of Origin was usually guarded and sealed up... But today was a different story. Thanks to some TNT, the entrance was blown clean open. Grunts wearing red hoods with 'M' symbols on them scattered the area, trying to find whatever they were trying to obtain. Team Magma had arrived. Further into the cave, there were rumbles, getting louder the farther you traveled down the cave. Finally, there was a room filled with brown terrain and a pool of lava. Along with that, a man with a red lab-coat, red hair and glasses awaited the arrival of something... something powerful. And then a rumble. (Cues: Pokemon - Rayquaza's, Kyogre's & Groudon's Theme) The leader of Team Magma smirked as he pulled out a purple Poke Ball with an 'M' on it. A red creature with jagged spikes all over its body rise out of the lava. Groudon had arrived. The Continent Pokemon turned around to view Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. "Hehe... finally, I have found Groudon! And... its all..." Swiftly, the leader tossed the Master Ball as hard as he could! "MINE!" The ball spun at Groudon swiftly- The Team Magma leader's eyes widened in dread... Groudon was biting onto the Master Ball... and with a powerful crunch... the Pokemon atomized the ball into nothingness. Groudon - now insanely pissed - roared in pure rage. The roar was so great that the ceiling began collapsing, rocks falling down and such. Before the leader could even move... A rock fell down onto his head, knocking him to the floor. What was even worse was Groudon had stepped out of the lava. And picked up Maxie... The leader looked nervously as the Titan of the Land looked at him, curious as to what to do with him... And then Groudon came up with an idea. Its jaw opened up... And the grunts' eyes widened in terror as the saw the Continent Pokemon bite down on their leader's top half and rip it right off. With a massive gulp, Groudon had eaten Maxie. Alive. The Pokemon threw the bottom half of Maxie's corpse into the lava, burning it away... And then the Grunts realized that the lava was rising upwards to their feet. They ran. They ran like hell- A rock fell down, blocking their escape route... and they both turned to view a wave of lava rushing at them. The second the lava touched their skin, all Groudon could hear was the grunts' screams of pain. Their flesh was beyond melted, their eyes exploded and their screams were stopped as their throats were stuffed with magma. BOOM! The Continent Pokemon bursted out of the Cave of Origin in a second. Groudon began roaring in infuriated rage. His roar was so great... that the sky turned orange... it was so great... that it rumbled the entire world... -- Nearby Island (Cues: Hey You Pikachu - Viridian Forest Edge: Night) On a small island, a small and yellow dinosaur with stubby arms and small feet slept under a coconut tree, smiling as it slept. Gon was having the most lovely dream in the world... The dino dreamed a world filled with food, where he happily ate for all of eternity- The ground shook... yet Gon still slept... and then a coconut fell on the poor guy's head, waking him up! Instantly, Gon jumped up, looking around in case a predator was around. He didn't see any. However, despite the lack of animals, the dinosaur's interest rose when it looked upward and saw an orange sky. The earthquake that rumbled the ground was also pretty annoying. Grumpily, Gon stood up, hoping to find whatever caused this annoying- Looking forward, the dinosaur saw another dinosaur-like creature with a pool of magma surrounding it as it walked through the ocean... And needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight. (Cues: Duke Nukem Forever - Theme Song) As Groudon walked into the ocean, he saw a group of wild Water-type Pokemon, consisting of Wailords, Kingdras, Binacles and many others. All of the Water-types turned their attention towards the Legendary Pokemon... And they could tell he was pissed. Three Kingdras jumped up, firing Water Guns at the Continent Pokemon. Sadly, Groudon tanked it like it was nothing and with a motion from its tail... He sent all three of the Kingdras soaring off into the sky. A Wailord went for a Body Slam, landing on Groudon's back! ... And then the Wailord realized it made a terrible mistake, as it was helpless and couldn't really move on top of Groudon... The Continent Pokemon lifted Wailord over his head... and began pulling. The sound of flesh being ripped apart filled the area as all of the Wild Water-types watched the poor Wailord let out a cry in mad pain and was ripped in two, its blood and organs raining down... And it was at that terrifying and mentally scarring moment that all of the Pokemon turned around and swam away... But even then, Groudon used Lava Plume, causing pillars of hot magma to rise out of the ocean floor and rain down on the poor Water-types, burning their flesh off... And in the middle of this bloody mess was a small, adorable Horsea... that looked up at Groudon who towered over it... The Horsea whimpered in fear as Groudon let out a raging roar, terrifying the poor Water-type. The Continent Pokemon's jaw opened up and its mouth flew down, ready to eat- "Gooooooon!" Stopping his attack, Groudon stood to its tallest, looking around for the source of the sound- Groudon fell face-first into the ocean after a good headbutt as the Horsea swiftly swam away. Slowly standing back up, he viewed a small dinosaur before him. Gon had arrived... and he was also very pissed about his nap being interrupted. In a fit of rage, Groudon roared, shaking every continent in the entire world. It was then, that it was all clear. The fate of the entire world was in Gon's stubby hands. As soon as the Titan of the Earth stopped roaring, a good ten seconds passed by and Gon had finally found the words to respond... "Gon!" FIGHT! (Cues: Pokemon X & Y - Battle Mewtwo!) The Legendary Pokemon's leg sweeped up. Suddenly, chunks of mud flew at Gon. Thankfully, - due to his small size and speed - the dinosaur had no trouble whatsoever when it came to dodging it. He ducked underneath one of the shots, jumped over one and even kicked one! Groudon rolled its eyes. It lifted its foot and upon slamming it down... Five rocks with an aura around them floated up. Upon roaring, all of them shot at the small dinosaur. Four missed... One hit. Gon, however, simply tanked it and casually. Groudon roared furiously and then dashed forward- Only for Gon to jump on his back and viciously bite down! The Continent Pokemon roared furiously as he felt the small dinosaur's chomp. He began flailing around, trying to get Gon off of him. Eventually, he threw him sky-high! Gon landed in the water at Groudon's feet... and the Legendary Pokemon closed its eyes. Upon opening them, Groudon revealed an angry yet horrifying face... He waited for Gon to scream in utter horror. The small dinosaur just looked in confusion. Scary Face failed. Groudon's thought process was basically annoyed yet shocked. Gon jumped up, headbutting the Legendary in his jaw! Groudon stumbled back and fell to its knees. The thought of getting humiliated by a mini-dinosaur was embarrassing to even think about for Groudon... but he stood up and lunged at Gon. He brought both of his hands down onto the dinosaur. Gon was trapped in between Groudon's hands, desperately shaking and trying to escape. The small dinosaur opened its jaws... "Gon!" And bit down on one of Groudon's hands. It did practically nothing. Groudon leaned his head back and brought it down onto Gon. He kept headbutting the poor dinosaur for a bit... that was, until Gon decided to tilt his head back and headbutt Groudon right back. The two were now locked in head-to-head combat. Both tilted back their heads and smashed them together... the result? Pounding headaches. And then they smashed their heads together again. And again. And again. And again. On the final slam, the two both stopped just to stare each other... that was, until Groudon set Gon down and held his aching head. Gon... didn't take advantage of this. Instead? He twitched at his headache to. The two were now just sitting there, cringing at their new headaches. "Gooooon..." Eventually, the two were done moaning and their headaches vanished... and they both looked at each other. Awkward silence. And then Gon leaned down, picked up a small pebble and threw it at Groudon's nose. The Continent Pokemon didn't twitch whatsoever. He did glare back at the diminutive dino... and then unfurled a hair-raising roar of pure rage. Groudon jumped down at Gon- (Cues: Rhapsody (Of Fire) - Dawn of Victory) Gon made an astounding leap into the air and as he fell down, he quickly opened his jaws and bit directly down onto Groudon's head! The Pokemon roared in pure rage. He began rapidly shaking Gon, trying to get him off but no matter how hard he tried, the diminutive dinosaur would not ''let go. Groudon began running forward. He ran onto the land and through the beach, crushing anything in his path. He knocked down trees in his path, crushing innocent animals in his way. The Continent raising lizard noticed something up ahead... A mountain range with a total of eight mountains. While it seemed crazy, he would do anything to end the immense pain Gon was currently putting him through. He swiftly turned directions and dashed directly at the mountains, roaring the whole way! Gon looked up ahead and realized what the Pokemon was doing... but he didn't care. Groudon crashed through all the trees in his path in seconds and soon he was within distance of the mountain... but much to Gon's surprise? ''He wasn't going to climb it. Groudon dashed directly at the mountain... and then? He ran through it. The entire area began rumbling as the whole mountain came crashing down. The thing left an immense ammount of debris after the crash and then Groudon realized something. Gon was still biting down. Groudon didn't give a shit about how many mountains he would have to crumble to get this obnoxious bastard off of him. He charged another mountain and dived at it head-first... And once again? He ran directly through the mountain, breaking through all the rock and dirt in his way. The mountain fell down... and finally, Gon could no longer keep his grip on the Continent Pokemon. As Gon flew back, Groudon swiftly turned around and literally dropkicked ''Gon. The dinosaur was sent soaring, crashing through three of the still standing mountains. Gon skidded across the water and slammed into a palm tree. Said tree fell on top of Gon. Usually, a wild animal would be crushed under a tree. But this was Gon. He simply stood up and bit down onto the tree, spun around and threw it forward! Despite being miles away, Groudon heard something flying through the wind. He turned to see what it was- A tree smacked him directly across the cheek. It didn't hurt much, however. Actually, the Pokemon chuckled a bit. He just crashed through mountain ranges and Gon thought that would hurt him? What a silly- Gon flew forward and headbutted Groudon back! As the Pokemon was sent soaring, he realized something: The tree was a distraction. Despite his size, Groudon managed to land on his feet. Both reptiles locked eyes. Both had thought the same thing... ''When I'm done killing you, I'm going to eat you. Groudon glared at Gon... and the small dinosaur actually showed signs of being a tad bit scared. Gon slowly backed away... and then turned and ran. Groudon blinked. I-it worked. Gon then turned around. What was he doing now? All he was doing was standing next to a mountain. "Gon!" The small dinosaur jumped back and headbutted the mountain hard enough to send it sliding and rocketing forward at Groudon. The Pokemon... felt kind of like an idiot. He got faked out. Again. The mountain slammed into him, sliding him forward and dragging him down deeper and deeper into the ocean... Gon walked over to the beach. Was Groudon dead? Gon had no idea. Suddenly, the seas began glowing a deathly red and then? It erupted in flames. The mountain was no longer a mountain. It was just chunks of rubble that flew across the skies. And at the center of it? There was Groudon looking immensely pissed off. That answered Gon's question. (Cues: Asura's Wrath - Symphony No.9 in E Minor from the new world Asura VS Augus) Groudon stood in the water and simply raised his foot. With a slam, the ground below began shaking. Gon looked around and noticed two things in the distance. Volcanoes. They began rumbling with activity and then, plumes of lava erupted out of them. The skies began raining down with burning hot lava. The waves of lava came crashing down onto Gon. As the burning hot magma consumed the dinosaur, he let out a pained "GOOOON!" as he was scorched. The sea was consumed in the violent, heated lava. The magma hardened, creating rock. As the lava cleared, Groudon saw something. A statue made out of rock. Gon was now nothing more than a statue. Groudon looked at the statue for a whole second. It was over... A crack. There was a crack on the statue. Groudon looked in confusion. The crack grew larger and larger. And then, the statue exploded, revealing a massively pissed off Gon. Groudon simply roared back at Gon and slammed his foot down once more. The ground rumbled. The rumbling grew greater and greater as time went on. Gon looked down to see the ground cracking. An Earthquake was happening. The ground split open, throwing the small dinosaur off balance and to finish this off, Groudon spun around and pimp-slapped Gon with his tail! The diminutive dino was sent sky-high before coming back down with a headbutt! Groudon readied his head for the impact... but he knew that Gon would have to sacrifice for some brain damage himself- Except he didn't. Swiftly, Gon turned his body around and instead of a headbutt? He kicked Groudon face-first into the ground. Gon landed in front of him and he opened his mouth. Suddenly, a wave of heated fire shot out and consumed the Pokemon. The flames stopped... and revealed a completely fine Groudon. The flames barely fazed him. Gon awkwardly stared forward... And then Groudon stood up and opened his mouth. Even from below, Gon could see the inside of the Pokemon's throat begin glowing with orange. That meant one thing: Fire. Suddenly, a '大'-shaped blast of heated flames shot out. Gon saw this and turned around, running like a mad dino. The flame chased Gon down... and eventually? It hit him. As the flames burned away at the small dinosaur, he did three things. He stopped. He dropped. And he rolled. Gon rolled in the dirt for a good half a second before realizing something: Rolling wasn't working. So Gon turned and jumped into the water nearby. As soon as he came out, he shook his head... and noticed a shadow overcasting him. He looked up. Man, the sun weirdly looked like a foot- Wait, that wasn't the sun- BAM! As Groudon's foot smashed down onto Gon's head, the small dinosaur still found the courage to fight back. He pushed harder and harder but Groudon simply pushed his foot down even harder in response. The two were locked in a struggle and they were going nowhere if this kept up. That's when Gon thought of an idea that might tip the odds in his favor. He simply... Stopped pushing. Groudon's foot crashed down onto him, burying Gon into the sand. The Continent Pokemon raised its hands in victory and began roaring. Suddenly, something tapped him on the back. He turned- And got drop-kicked by Gon directly in the face! Groudon groggily shook his head, trying to shake away the pain from the attack. Gon had swam from underneath his foot earlier. The Continent Pokemon stepped back. He was mad... but deep, deep, deep down inside, he felt something else. He felt the need to win. He would not fail to wipe out this small dinosaur even if it was the last thing he would do! (Cues: Pokemon Omega Red & Alpha Sapphire - Zinnia Battle!) While Groudon stood on the beach, he looked at the water. Then at Gon. He slammed his foot down... and a sharp spike roared upward at Gon! Rather than impale the small dinosaur, however, it more so punched him sky-high. This was Groudon's chance. He dashed into the ocean and dove under! As soon as Gon landed, he fell into the sand. He struggled to get his head out of the sand but upon pulling up hard enough, he plucked himself out and stood up. He looked around. Groudon wasn't in sight. Suddenly, he saw a red tail fly out of the ocean and slap down onto the water. It was Groudon's tail. Thats where he was. Gon dashed forward and swam into the water. His eyes looked around and saw Groudon swimming away from him. Gon swam right after him. He was right behind the ancient beast of Legend but then, Groudon twisted around and charged at the small dinosaur! He opened his jaws... and thanks to surprise, swallowed Gon whole. Groudon was finished with the fight. He had won. He swam forward and saw something... a school of fish known as Remoraid. The Continent Pokemon was still pretty hungry so he swam forward, opened his jaws and began eating the fish whole. But for some reason, the fish weren't traveling into his stomach... he wasn't being fed... what the- That's when he realized something... Gon was alive, sitting in his mouth and snacking away at the Remoraid that Groudon was eating. For a second, Groudon stopped to think about it. And then? Rage. Groudon spat Gon out in a second, turned sharply and slapped Gon directly out of the water! "Gooooon!" As Gon soared sky-high he looked down and saw Groudon make an astounding leap out of the water! The Pokemon powerfully bashed his head at Gon, causing the mini-dinosaur to go flying even more. Gon fell down and landed on the beach once more. As he looked at the sea, he saw Groudon slowly walk towards him. The mini-dinosaur charged forward. Groudon swung his tail and nailed Gon! The poor dinosaur flew sky-high... and then fell onto Groudon's nose. For a second, Groudon looked at Gon, slightly annoyed. Then Gon made the next move. What was the move? Simple. He farted on Groudon's face. The gas consumed the Continent Pokemon's sense of smell and it began roaring as it fell to its knees. Groudon's eyes opened, revealing a massively pissed off face with bloodshot eyes. The Pokemon... could not take anymore. It tucked in its stubby arms... (Cues: Unknown Theme) Energy began forming. Suddenly, a red mineral-like thing began to encase Groudon. The thing hardened and eventually, it was perfectly sealed. Suddenly, the crystal darkened and an 'O'-like symbol appeared with magma in it. And then? The crystal exploded and out came Groudon. Difference? Groudon had bright orange, magma-like liquids flowing through him and was now notably bigger. He didn't look happy. In fact? He looked insanely mad. And Gon knew that. At first, the dinosaur was just confused by the transformation... and then? Gon began sweating. The heat... good God, the heat was immense. The sun felt like it was infinitely hotter than usual. The yellow dino had to take a breather for a second. As Primal Groudon stood to its tallest, it raised its hands... And let out a roar that shook the heavens. Gon's stubby little feet shook. He could barely even stand. This new Groudon was not to be fucked with. It was angry. It was bigger. And worst of all? It was stronger. (Cues: Pokemon Omega Red & Alpha Sapphire - Primal Groudon Battle!) Gon - despite the change in heat - still had enough energy to jump up and headbutt Groudon- Only for the Pokemon to headbutt him back down. Gon slowly stood back up- Only to get kicked like a soccerball by Groudon. He flew back and into the ruined trees behind him. Groudon's jaws suddenly opened up, revealing the heat was getting intense in there. Another Fire Blast. The '大'-shaped blast flew forward and wrapped Gon in another coat of flames. "...Gooooon..." The dinosaur weakly groaned as he slowly stood up and cracked his neck. He turned and began dashing over to the water... but there was a problem. The water was gone. It was all evaporated by the change in temperature. There weren't even droplets, the ocean was empty, revealing dried up and dying Pokemon, ranging from now beached Wailords to small Goldeen. Gon listened closely and could only hear the moans of the dying Pokemon... which distracted him long enough for Groudon to slap him with his tail. The yellow dinosaur fell back... Groudon raised its arms and upon doing so, the ground erupted. Plumes of lava shot upward and the lava was aimed directly for Gon. He didn't have much energy left in him but Gon knew what to do: Run like hell. The wave of lava chased him down the beach and he saw something potentially useful... A rock... It was a big rock. Gon quickly charged it and headbutted it, cracking it in two. The top half fell down and Gon hopped on top of it. The lava swept him up... but he was essentially surfing on the stone! He turned his head and opened his mouth, another steady stream of fire flying out. The flames did not bother Groudon whatsoever. He was unfazed in every possible way. Gon turned forward- And crashed into a tree. He fell back and into the lava. The dinosaur screeched in pain. The lava was hot. If it wasn't for his tough skin, Gon's skin would've burned off by now. Gon tried to move around but he was in lava. This was far different from water. He could barely move his body. Then Gon realized something. His body hardened. He couldn't move. The lava around him was turning into rock. He couldn't move... (Cues: Asura's Wrath - In your belief) As Gon's body hardened in the molten lava, he had a couple of seconds to think... While he had failed, he lived a good life of eating and sleeping... ... ... ... ... His stomach grumbled. Gon's eyes shot open. He couldn't die here. He needed to continue. He needed to apologize to some of those animals he harmed... He needed to help those baby animals out... He needed to experience more... No, it couldn't end here. He wouldn't have it. ... He needed food. (Cues: Disgaea 4 - Dear Comrade) Gon pulled back his foot... and kicked. Some of the rock shattered. He kept kicking. The rock shattered some more. On the final kick, Gon bursted through and saw some light. He slowly squirmed out of the rocks... and saw Groudon roaring furiously in victory. Gon realized the Pokemon didn't notice him... so he simply stood back... and yelled... "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Groudon instantly looked down and saw the dinosaur... this savage fight... had to continue... (Cues: G Gundaom OST 3 - 28 Enormous Ambition) Groudon roared as he swept his tail at Gon- Who bit down and spun around before throwing Groudon to the floor! The mini-dinosaur slowly walked up Groudon's body... and stared at him in the eyes... and then kicked him in the face. Multiple times. Gon jumped off of the Continent Pokemon and he turned to leave... and then turned around and kicked Groudon in between his nose! He pulled back his foot... and kicked him again in the nose. Groudon rolled onto his back, clutching his now broken nose. Gon jumped up and then butt slammed onto Groudon's back! "GRYAAAAAAA!" Groudon roared in pain as he felt his skeleton shatter. Gon walked over to his tail- But Groudon slapped Gon with his tail, getting him away! This gave the Pokemon enough time to stand up and stare down the miniature dinosaur. Groudon came down- But Gon, again, was a quick little bastard and... headbutted Groudon... in his throat. The Continent Pokemon clutched his throat and fell to his knees. Gon bit down onto Groudon's tail and began dragging him. Soon, he began running faster and faster... and faster. Gon ran up a nearby mountain and gained insane momentum. While the Continent Pokemon was being dragged, it felt immense pain... but this was a fight to the death now. There were no more rules... There was only one set of rules that were created by nature itself: Kill to survive. Those rules... were named the Rules of Nature. (Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature) Gon's momentum was unstoppable at this point. He ran up the mountain and... jumped sky-high. He began spinning as fast as he could... and then threw Groudon... into orbit. The Pokemon flew upward and was flying at the moon. But upon hitting it? He didn't land on it... He was blasted through the whole damn moon. The hole left in it was large. -- Beach in the Kanto region Jessie, James and Meowth all looked up in fear. They saw the new hole in the moon... and they were supposed to enjoy their day at the beach. "Wait," Meowth began. "Doesn't the moon effect the current of the waves?" The second the Cat Pokemon said that, Jessie, James and Meowth all looked down and saw a tidal wave coming at them. They all held each other in fear as the wave came over and swept them off of their feet. They were dragged into the deep water. -- Back in orbit As Groudon went through the moon, he crashed through an asteroid belt. The asteroids harmed him but weren't enough to kill him. Then Groudon finally made landing... on an alien planet. He groggily stood up with broken bones everywhere. He spun around. The landscape was orange, the sky was yellow, there was no life other than him... This was Mars. "GON!" Groudon knew that voice. He turned to see the small, angry, yellow dinosaur glaring at him. How were they breathing on this alien planet was beyond them but regardless, this was it. This was how they would end it. (Cues: Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Kuvera) The two reptiles dashed at each other and locked each other in an epic headbutt! They didn't even care about the fact that they had the mother of all headaches, they just cared if the other one was dead at this point. As the two were locked in their headbutt, both noticed a nearby machine with wheels and a camera-like thing on the top of it. It was a Mars Rover. Both reptiles looked at the strange new thing... And Groudon - realizing Gon was distracted - tail-slapped him into the machine! The Rover fell apart and Gon stood out of the wreckage, more pissed off than hurt. The Continent Pokemon lunged at Gon- Only for the yellow dinosaur to make an astounding leap upwards! Groudon looked up and just saw Gon, awkwardly flapping his arms like as if he were trying to fly... And amazingly enough? He was. Gon was flying right above Groudon's head. Then the mini dinosaur stopped flying and tilted its head down. He came crashing down... And leveled the terrain they were standing on. If one could see the whole planet, they would have noticed that it actually budged! But as Primal Groudon got up from the vicious shaking, he noticed that Gon was now stuck head-first in dirt. "RYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Groudon charged forward and just as Gon pulled his head out... The Continent Pokemon kicked him like a soccer ball! Gon was sent soaring and straight into a nearby mountain. Said mountain collapsed from Gon's sheer impact with it. The dinosaur groggily shook itself and then... began raging. He needed ''to win this, no matter what. Gon began jumping up and down like a mad man... and then ALL of Mars began shaking. Gon's stomping was sending shock waves through the whole damn planet. Gon stopped stomping... but then realized what he had done. Mars was now moving at an incredibly fast speed. Where was it moving to? Simple. The giant, bright, flaming hot orb in the sky known as the sun. Even Groudon knew that would be too hot for him to handle. This fight needed to end. The Pokemon lifted its foot off of the ground... and upon slamming it down? Everything began shaking. The ground beneath them had cracks form and then it revealed the insides of the planet, showing lava. The magma spewed out violently. This was Groudon's battlefield now... but Gon didn't care. He would kill this Pokemon right here, right now. Groudon motioned his hands, causing plumes of lava to start waving around. With a motion of pointing his hand forward, he sent ''all the lava at Gon. Gon looked at the lava wave. He slammed both of his feet down... "Gon!" And charged forward, straight at the lava! He dived head-first into the magma wave... For a second, Groudon sat there, awaiting what would happen next... Did he win? Was it over? His answer? (Cues: Pokemon - OK!) No. Gon came rushing out of the magma, looking insanely pissed. The hungry dinosaur headbutted Groudon hard enough to knock him on his back! Gon landed right next to the fallen Pokemon. He opened his jaw and bit down onto his throat. Groudon roared in furious, raging pain. Gon began running. His speed built up faster and faster until he was running past mountain ranges, destroying terrain and then was so fast, that he was just a blur now. Groudon could no longer hold his lunch... and then puked up lava out of his stomach. As Gon ran across the entire damn planet, he looked below him and noticed something: The ground was cracking. All of Mars... was split in half. As the entire world fell to pieces, Gon saw something that wasn't broken. A nearby hill. He dashed right at it... "...Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon..." And ran up the hill. Making a MASSIVE leap into the sky, Gon began spinning his body as fast as he possibly could. The spinning got faster and faster until Gon stopped biting Groudon and let him go. "GON!" The Continent Pokemon was sent flying into the deepest depths of space. Groudon looked around him and saw him rushing through space. He then saw what he was about to collide with... An asteroid headed straight for Earth. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The resulting explosion was enormous, consuming Groudon's entire being. Every bit of the Continent Pokemon was vaporized ''by the sheer blast. Gon sat on Mars... and huffed and puffed... it... it was finally done. He noticed a nearby asteroid headed straight for Earth. Gon wanted to get back home... so he made another amazing leap directly onto the asteroid. He rode it as it flew him back home. As Gon rode the mighty asteroid, he looked over to where Groudon once was. He didn't see any signs of Groudon but instead, he saw a knocked out alien like creature that looked like DNA. While he didn't realize, Gon threw Groudon into a meteor that just so happened to contain Deoxys. Gon smiled as the asteroid rode him home. '''K.O.!' Results (Cues: Tekken 3 - Gon) Soul: SO. MUCH. FUCKING. CARNAGE. Myth: Groudon isn't a weak fighter by any means and he was easily more versatile. Hell, along with that, he had more hax thanks to Status ailments and his experience outweighs Gon by a''ton''. Soul: Its true! Groudon is waaaay more experienced than Gon... HOWEVER, Gon's strength, speed and durability surpassed Groudon. By a lot, actually. Myth: Even Primal Groudon couldn't keep up with a planet busting attack. And in terms of speed? Once again, Gon took this category. He ran around the entire planet in just a few seconds. Durability? Gon tanked the entire world exploding. Soul: On top of that, Gon's size would also help him avoid certain attacks. Myth: Also, Gon's intelligence is not only underestimated but vastly superior to Groudon's. Gon will use his size to his advantage or even use the environment to take them out. At the end of the day, Groudon wasn't outclassed everywhere... but Gon's physicality ultimately won it out. Soul: Looks like Groudon is GrouGONE! Myth: The winner is Gon. --- --- --- GROUDON - LOSER * +Superior experience * +Far more versatile * +Status ailments could effect Gon * +Dino Breath was useless against him * '-Physically outmatched' * '-Nowhere near as intelligent' GON - WINNER * +Far faster ' * '+Notably stronger * +Superior durability * +Flight allowed some aerial attacks * +Way smarter ' * '+Small size helped him maneuver around Groudon's large body Epilogue Gon happily slept away. He needed the rest after such a long fight. Gon opened his eyes when he suddenly heard a storm cloud. He looked up... and saw the cloud open up. Suddenly, a flying, green lizard flew through the clouds. It stared down Gon. The entire world was disturbed by Gon's battle with Groudon... so Rayquaza had come to stop this crazy creature. Rayquaza roared at Gon in rage. The diminutive dinosaur's response? "Gon!" Trivia Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Video Game VS Anime/Manga Theme Category:The-Myth-Of-Legends Category:Small VS Big Theme